Classified
by AllieJenks98
Summary: Genii operatives and local law enforcement clash on Earth and John is caught in the crossfire. Outsider POV mostly, started out as a one shot then it grew. This is my first fan fic ever so please be honest. I don't own SGA, just borrowing :(
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic ever! Please review! I don't own SGA :( **

I hated idiots who came into my city and thought they could get away with murder. He hadn't even tried to run when I found him standing above the murdered woman holding a gun, and now he had the audacity to insist he was innocent; idiot.

"I know what this looks like, I would probably come to the same conclusion, but I'm not the killer." He held out the gun slowly, and let it drop to the floor of the warehouse.

"_Sheppard!" _

I spun around towards the new voice and found myself staring at a red-faced, panting man, who yelped and jumped back.

"Don't point that thing at me! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to point a loaded fire arm at somebody's face? What if it went off!" He stopped for breath, huffing like he'd just run a marathon.

I didn't lower my gun, but I did step back, trying to keep an eye on my suspect and the newcomer.

"Sheppard! Where have you been! Two weeks. We've spent scanning," the guy called Sheppard shot him a warning glance. The ranter spluttered for a minute and then kept talking. "looking for you, and then your suddenly back, with some girl holding a gun in your face!"

"Hey! This girl is Detective Joyce Andrews!" I snapped. I waved my gun at the taller of the two, my suspect. "His name's Sheppard?"

Mr. Talkative bristled. "That's Colonel John Sheppard to you!"

_Great! Some stupid military guy decides to shoot some poor woman, and no his friend is trying to pull rank on me! _"Well, _Colonel _Sheppard, you're under arrest for murder."

"W-What! You can't do that!" Talkative guy was spluttering again. "You don't seriously think he killed her!" he waved a hand vaguely at the dead woman. "He's a hero!"

"We'll see. I'll run ballistics on the bullet, but right now, your _hero_ is my only suspect."

The suspect in question still hadn't said anything except for insisting he was innocent. He was standing like a stone, staring at the gun on the floor, and I had to admit he didn't look like a cold blooded killer.

A suspect was a suspect, no matter what my personal observations might be; I reached for my handcuffs.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

I winced at the volume.

"You are not cuffing him! You can't!" Mr. Talkative waved his hands around to emphasize his point.

"Rodney, let the lady do her job." Sheppard's voice was low, and I didn't really expect Rodney to pay any attention and he didn't.

"Look, Detective, take him in if you want, but you can't cuff him!" he actually sounded desperate.

"Rodney!" Sheppard sounded more commanding. "I'll be fine."

I was actually reluctant to take him in now, it all seemed wrong, but it was my job.

His hands were shaking, I noticed, and he flinched when the cold metal touched him.

"Rodney, let General O'Neill what happened. There's a Genii Operative here, that's where I've been."

Rodney spluttered something unintelligible as I pushed Sheppard past him, towards my car. He stumbled once and I could feel him shaking. I looked at him closely for the first time and saw a few fading bruises on his pale face. His hazel eyes practically stared through me like I wasn't there.

I heard Rodney talking very fast to someone over the phone and was relieved he was out of my face, at least for now. There was probably going to be trouble over this day's work, one way or another.

Sheppard slumped back in the seat biting his lip in pain. "Are you okay?"

He blinked up at me, looking very dazed, I was starting to get worried. Something was obviously very wrong. "I'm good." He smiled.

_Military!_ I shrugged and closed the door, looking around for Rodney. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" I cursed softly and reached for my radio. Time to hand to crime scene over to the processing units.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Andrews, 246 Maple Dr., one victim, dead on arrival, suspect in custody."

"Understood Andrews, units are on their way."

I sighed and started the engine, glancing at Sheppard in the rear view. If he had looked pale before, he looked like a ghost now; he was leaning back, breathing heavily, eyes closed.

_Great, just great, now I have a hyperventilating suspect. _I exited on the freeway and turned up the scanner, letting the normalcy wash over me.

I was two blocks from the police station when a black sedan skidded around a corner and blocked the street. I hit the brakes and cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter as promised; it was originally going to be the last chapter, but there will be a short epilogue to follow.**

**I don't own SGA and I don't know anything about police procedure except from watching 5-0 and NCIS.**

I reached for my gun. "Get down!" I shouted at Sheppard, just as the first bullet shattered the windshield . I really hoped he'd ducked.

"Damn it!" I fumbled for my radio.

"Don't!" Sheppard's arm choked across my neck and I froze. _How the hell had he gotten out of those cuffs?_

"Listen, I know these guys and if you want to get out of this alive you'll need my help."

Another hail of bullets shattered the windshield and Sheppard pushed me into the floor. I rolled over and brought my gun up, but didn't fire. I was actually considering what he'd said.

I could hear sirens now, but the responding units would probably be pinned down like we were, and sooner or later one of the shooters would get lucky, and I didn't know how many civilians might be caught in the crossfire.

"What can you tell me about these guys?"

"We don't have time for this! Do you have another gun?"

Of course I had another gun; I wasn't an idiot, but this guy was a murder suspect. I couldn't just hand over a fire arm.

More shots; _Damn it to hell!_ I tossed him my gun and pulled the spare from the glove box. "What now?"

He checked the clip, and grinned. "Now we try not to get shot. On three you make a run for-anywhere with good cover, I'll keep them busy."

I didn't have a better idea.

"One, Two, Three." After that I concentrated on keeping my head down and running like hell for the boarded up motel across the street. I dived behind the dumpster and looked back at Sheppard.

He was using the car door for cover and conserving ammunition as much as possible. I watched as he took careful aim and pulled the trigger; he was rewarded with a cry of pain and one less gun man trying to kill us.

A bullet bounced off the dumpster and I cursed.

"Sheppard! Get your butt over here!" I stood and fired blindly, hoping he would use the distraction and run, preferably towards me.

A line of fire shot through my arm and the impact threw me back. _"Son of a-"_ That hurt!

I shook my head, blinking away the haze and scrambled to my feet. In the few seconds I'd been down everything had changed.

A unit of Marines had seemed to come from nowhere and a squad of police cruisers were now on scene; it wasn't over yet, but at least they weren't shooting at us now.

My arm hurt like hell, but I'd been lucky and it wasn't broken or bleeding too badly. I looked around hoping Sheppard he had made it to safety, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

I was going to be in so much trouble if he had run because I'd trusted him. Running didn't seem like something he'd do, so where the hell was he?

"Sheppard!" I scanned the street again, noting that the marines were now throwing flash grenades. _Military show-offs!_

"Oh shit!" I'd found him. He was slumped on the sidewalk only a few feet from safety; if that bastard hadn't shot me…

I rolled him onto his back and cursed again when I saw the blood covering his shirt; at least he was still breathing.

"Come on, you're going to get me fired!" I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

_Oh my God!_ Whether his face showed it or not this guy was a mess. His entire left side as a dark bruise and I felt his ribs buckle under my fingers, definitely broken. More immediately dangerous was the bullet wound in his right shoulder; there was so much blood everywhere.

"HEY!" I shouted at the nearest soldier. The situation was apparently under control, with a few of the men in handcuffs and the rest bleeding in the street. "Hey! I need some help over here!"

Sheppard stirred, consciousness returning. "Teyla." His hand gripped my wrist weakly. "Teyla, I'm sorry."

"Come on! Talk to me! Who's Teyla?"

"Sir?" the soldier had arrived and I recognized his uniform as Air Force rather than Marines.

I backed away and let him take over. This man had obviously been through hell and back, only to be accused of murder, handcuffed, shoved in a car, and shot; and it was my fault.

A doctor had arrived from somewhere, so had an extremely outraged Rodney, a big man with dreadlocks and a copper haired woman who was crying.

He had friends, family, and I had almost taken him away from them. I was just doing my job, but if this was what my job meant I couldn't do it anymore. I unclipped the badge from my belt and dropped it on the pavement, my gun followed.

No one noticed as I turned away from the small group and walked down the street; away from the crowd of police and soldiers and terrified civilians.

**AN. **

**I have an enormous respect for the military; any comments made by Joyce to the detriment of our armed forces are purely for entertainment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN.**

**So, how did John end up standing over a dead body with a gun? How did the Genii get to Earth? Answers are in this chapter!**

**Also, I wanted to clarify that this story takes place after the series finale, so I am working under the assumption that Kanaan is in Pegasus and Teyla is on Earth. Somehow I could never see their relationship lasting, probably because I always wanted her and John to end up together. Anything is possible with fan fiction!**

**I don't own SGA, SG-1, or SGU, just borrowing.**

**I fully intended to post this yesterday, but real life intervened and I ended up pulling a double shift, anyway, here it is now.**

**Holy smokes that was a long AN, well, onto the story now; PLEASE REVIEW!**

_He stared at the woman's dirty, tear-streaked face. The gun in his hand was a doorway to freedom, all he had to do was pull the trigger._

"_No! I am not killing for you, and I am not telling you how to steal our ZPM's!"_

_Sora smiled, her once pretty face lined with hatred. "You don't have a choice."_

_His finger tightened on the trigger, Sora was standing directly behind him, all he had to do was turn around and shoot her. Hopefully the remaining Genii would scatter without a leader._

I'm sorry, Teyla, _he always hated apologizing to his fiancée, but now he would have gladly taken the apology over what he was about to do. _

_He didn't get the chance. Before he could turn, Sora fired. He only had seconds to realize he wasn't the target before the other woman swayed and fell to the floor._

"_Enjoy your justice system, Colonel." Sora vanished._

"John! You must calm down!"

_Teyla?_ He tried to listen, really, he did, but with returning consciousness had come memory. Genii, here on Earth! He was choking, couldn't breathe, and the darkness was threatening to creep back.

"John, you are safe now, but you must calm down. You need to breathe!" He focused on Teyla's voice and managed to take a breath, then another.

"Good, John, just keep breathing, you are safe."

"Teyla?" It came out as more of a croak, but her hand tightened around his.

"I'm here, John. Carson! Carson, he's awake."

"Teyla, get Woolsey down here." He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he could clearly picture he exasperated expression.

"You need to rest."

"Teyla's right, Colonel, you aren't goin' anywhere so you night as well sleep." Scottish accent, annoyed tone of voice, definitely Carson.

John opened one eye and glared at him. "I feel fine, doc." Actually he felt like he'd been run over by a freight train and then thrown off a cliff, but there was no point in telling Carson that.

"We'll see about that."

John decided that Teyla would probably be more reasonable. "Teyla, please get Woolsey down here, this can't wait."

Teyla sighed and extricated herself from the chair, and John knew he had won.

As it turned out Ronon and Rodney arrived before Woolsey; Ronon taciturn as usual, Rodney going on about how much trouble John had caused with the government. John zoned him out and focused on the door trying not to think. Sora was still out there somewhere, still plotting her takeover of Earth. He could have stopped her, but he'd hesitated and he couldn't figure out why.

"Colonel," Woolsey had arrived and looked just as uncomfortable as he always did when visiting the Atlantis infirmary.

Teyla followed him in and resumed her place by John's bed. He reached for her hand, blindly seeking the comfort of her presence.

Carson glared at the group. "You have ten minutes, then I want the lot of you out!"

Ronon scowled at the doctor's retreating back, "Take your time Sheppard."

But there wasn't anytime, they needed to know what Sora was planning, and whether he was ready to talk about it or not, John was the only one who knew.

"About a month ago a group of Genii rebels, led by Sora, found a ZPM."

After ten minutes Carson joined the group, but made no move to chase them out of his infirmary. The entire group just sat there and listened while John explained how desperate Sora had been to regain her position with the Genii, how she had learned the 'Gate addresses of Milky-Way planets from one of Koyla's original strike-force, and finally how she had reconfigured her 'Gate to dial a deserted planet on the outskirts of the Galaxy.

Sora's plan had been simple after that; steal one of Atlantis' ZPM's so she could dial the Genii home planet and offer Ladon Radim the chance to control both Earth and Atlantis. All she needed was a way to bypass Atlantis' security codes and gain access to the city.

"That's why she took you!" Rodney broke in. "Only three people know those codes; me, Woolsey and you! I'm too smart for her to trick, and Woolsey has too many contacts on Earth!"

Ronon elbowed the scientist sharply and even Woolsey looked annoyed.

"What?" McKay demanded indignantly.

"Go on, John," Teyla prompted gently.

So he did go on. After two weeks Sora had realized John was never going to tell her what she wanted so she had changed her tactics.

"She knew if she kept me alive you guys would never stop looking, but if she killed me she wouldn't get the codes-"

"So she set you up!" Rodney broke in again; this time John was happy to let McKay finish the story. "She framed you for murder and set up the attack on the road so the police would think you were a terrorist or something. Then if she offered you a way out of a murder conviction you might go along with it."

"Something like that," John had already made up his mind not to mention the choice Sora had offered him. To kill an innocent woman and go free, or to be killed himself, there was no point making things harder than they already were.

"She's still out there and she still wants our ZPMs, but at least we know about her plans." Woolsey looked at his watch. "I have to brief General Landry on the situation, if you'll excuse me."

Carson cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, it's been much longer than ten minutes. Everyone out!"

Ronon practically had to drag McKay out of the room, but eventually the scientist departed muttering about voodoo.

When Teyla stood up to go John felt a momentary surge of panic. "Teyla! Stay?"

She smiled. "You need to rest John."

"Please?"

She sat back down. "I will stay if you promise to sleep."

Sleep really sounded like a great idea and John closed his eyes, secure in the knowledge that she would still be there when he woke. Sora was still out there somewhere, but they would find her; the four of them, as a team, as a family.

**AN**

**Okay, that was longer than I intended. There will be one more chapter, hopefully only one, and I will post it tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN.**

**I am so sorry it took me this long to get the last chapter up! I had a major case of writer's block, but hopefully that is gone now. So, here it is.**

**I don't own SGA, but Joyce Andrews is all mine ****J**

**Two Weeks Later:**

I slammed the door to my motel room and stared at the newspaper in my hand. **"Air Force Colonel Receives Commendation from the President."** Below the headline John Sheppard grinned up at me.

I felt an immense sense of relief. He was alive, and he was a hero, just like the ranting McKay had said.

"You are not an easy person to find."

I jumped and automatically reached for my gun, but I had left it in the street two weeks ago. A second later I recognized the drawling voice.

"Sheppard?"

"Detective," he grinned. "You really are a hard person to track down."

"If you really wanted to talk to me you could have knocked. How the hell did you get in here?"

He shrugged, "I didn't break in."

I tossed the paper down and tried to ignore how awkward this was. "Look, I'm sorry, I made a mistake…" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"You were doing your job, I told you, I would have done the same. So, you resigned?"

"Something like that."

"If you're finished feeling guilty I'd like to offer you a job."

I wasn't done feeling guilty, but I was curious. If John Sheppard, 'The Real Life American Hero' was offering me a job I would probably never be bored again.

"Let me tell you about the StarGate Program…"

**Finish….for now. Please review and let me know what you think. J Thanks for reading!**


End file.
